memory_alphafandomcom_de-20200216-history
Star Trek: Bridge Commander
Star Trek: Bridge Commander ist ein Spiel für PC, in dem der Spieler vom Stuhl des Captains aus die Aufgabe des Captains auf der USS Dauntless, einem Schiff der ''Galaxy''-Klasse, und der [[USS Sovereign|USS Sovereign]], einem Schiff der ''Sovereign''-Klasse, übernimmt. Der Spieler gibt – wahlweise mithilfe der Maus oder mit Tastaturkürzeln, entsprechende Software vorausgesetzt auch per Sprache – Befehle an die Mannschaftsmitglieder, die die verschiedenen Stationen der Brücke besetzen. Darüberhinaus kann der Spieler die taktische Konsole selbst übernehmen und so Schiff und Waffen steuern, z. B. bei einer der vielen Raumschlachten. Das Spiel ist graphisch sehr ansprechend und die Atmosphäre sucht seinesgleichen. Captain Picard hat einige Gastauftritte, aber auch Lieutenant Commander Data wird zeitweilig unter ihr Kommando gestellt. Es gibt nur eine englische, dafür aber recht gute, Sprachausgabe mit deutschen Untertiteln. Gameplay/Steuerung Nahezu jede notwendige Funktion lässt sich entweder mit der Maus oder der Tastatur steuern, wobei die Tastenbelegungen frei eingestellt werden können. Mittels geeigneter Programme, wie Gamevoice von Microsoft oder Game Commander kann der Spieler jedoch auch verbale Befehle geben. Es gibt unterschiedliche Kamerapositionen, sowohl im Brückenmodus für den Hauptbildschirm, als auch für den direkten Steuerungsmodus. Handlung des Spiels Teaser: Vorgeschichte Die USS Dauntless, ein Schiff der ''Galaxy''-Klasse ist in das Vesuvi-System eingeflogen, um einige ungewöhnliche Sonneneruptionen des Zentralgestirns zu observieren. Als der Captain mit dem Shuttle Ikarus 2 zur Oberfläche einer der dem Stern nahegelegenen Terraforming-Station auf Vesuvi 4 übersetzen will, bemerkt er, dass die Sonne kurz vor einer Supernova steht und befiehlt seinem Ersten Offizier, sich mit der Dauntless zurückzuziehen. Für ihn ist es zu spät: Der Stern explodiert und zerstört die Kolonie und das Shuttle. Die Dauntless kann sich nur mit knapper Not retten: Einige Bruchstücke des Sterns treffen auf die Schilde des Schiffs und können abgewehrt werden, eines beschädigt jedoch eine der Warpgondeln. Nur mit einem überlasteten Impulsantrieb rettet sich das Schiff, bemerkt noch ein unidentifizierbares Objekt, welches das System mit Warpgeschwindigkeit verlässt und wird schließlich zum nächsten Raumdock geschleppt. Episode 1: "Aufräumaktion" Nachdem die Dauntless ausgiebig instandgesetzt wurde, meldet sich der Spieler als neuer Kommandant auf der Brücke, wo er seine ersten Befehle von Admiral Liu erhält, die ihm aufträgt, bei Sternenbasis 12 Versorgungsgüter aufzunehmen und sie zu den verbliebenen Kolonien des Vesuvi-Systems zu bringen. Als besonderer Gast kommt – in Begleitung des neuen Ersten Offiziers Commander Larsen – Captain Picard an Bord, der dem frisch gebackenen Kommandanten beratend zur Seite stehen soll. Sobald die Dauntless das Trockendock verlassen hat, setzt sie Kurs auf die Basis und geht auf Warp. Dort angekommen, wird die Crew vom Kommandanten der Station willkommen geheißen, und nach einem kurzen Stopp im Hangarbereich der Basis, setzt das Schiff seine Reise fort. Die erste Station im Vesuvi-System ist die Haven-Kolonie, doch bevor man in den Orbit einschwenken und die Versorgungsgüter zur Kolonie beamen kann, muss das Schiff noch einige Trümmerstücke des Sterns zerstören, die sich dem Planeten nähern und die bei ihrem Einschlag eine klimatische Katastrophe verursachen würden. Nachdem die Gefahr gebannt ist, wird die Mission von Admiral Liu unterbrochen: Die Dauntless wird zur Eskorte der USS Sovereign abkommandiert und soll die beiden bisherigen klingonischen Geleitschiffe Ran'Kuf und die Trayor ablösen, die anderen Aufgaben zugeteilt wurden. Die Sovereign hat jedoch momentan Probleme mit den Antriebssystemen und liegt bewegungslos im Orbit von Tevron II. Als die Dauntless dort ankommt, wird sie von Captain Draxon von der Ran'Kuf gerufen, der sie darauf hinweist, dass seine Sensoren zwei unbekannte, aber sehr schwache Signale aufgespürt hätten. Kurz darauf enttarnen sich zwei romulanische Warbirds der ''D'deridex''-Klasse – die Soryak und die Chilvas. Die Kommandantin der Soryak, Captain Torenn, fordert eine Erklärung dafür, dass nach der Enterprise nun auch noch ein zweites Schiff der Sovereign-Klasse entlang der Neutralen Zone auftaucht. Nach einigen Provokationen schaltet sich Captain Draxon dazwischen und greift die Romulaner an: Der Kampf entbrennt, doch als die romulanischen Schiffe stärker beschädigt werden, ziehen sie sich zurück. Captain Picard bittet daraufhin Captain Draxon mit ihm zur Biranu-Station weiterfliegen zu dürfen und verlässt dann die Dauntless, die dann auch von der Zhukov abgelöst wird, welche die Sovereign zur Sternenbasis 12 geleiten soll. Episode 2: "Kenne deinen Feind" Die Dauntless macht sich wieder auf den Weg in das Vesuvi-System und versorgt dort die Geki-Kolonie mit den Gütern, als man ein Notsignal des cardassianischen Frachters Karoon, dessen Captain berichtet, dass sein Schiff von einem romulanischen Schiff angegriffen wurde. Die Dauntless setzt Kurs auf den Ursprung des Signals, ein Asteroidenfeld im Beol-System, wo man sich erneut Captain Torenn gegenübersieht, welche die Besatzung der Karoon der Schmugglerei beschuldigt. Auch hier zieht sie sich zurück, nachdem das Schiff in einem Gefecht stärker beschädigt ist. Auffällig ist, dass der Frachter jegliches Hilfeangebot ablehnt und sich aufgrund eines Dämpfungsfelds nicht scannen lässt. Als man Admiral Liu kontaktiert, um Bericht zu erstatten, erhält man einen neuen dringlichen Auftag: Der Admiral befiehlt der Besatzung in das Serris-System zu fliegen und Berichte zu überprüfen, in denen Schmuggelaktionen der Ferengi vermutet werden, über welche die Cardassianer wieder mit Waffen versorgt werden, was ihnen nach dem Waffenstillstandsvertrag jedoch untersagt ist. In der Nähe des zweiten Planeten – einem Gasriesen – entdeckt die Dauntless dann ein Schiff der ''Keldon''- und der ''Galor''-Klasse, welche von einem Marauder der Ferengi Waren beziehen. Als die Transaktion abgeschlossen ist, fängt die Dauntless die Krayvis ab und setzt ihren Warpantrieb außer Gefecht, nachdem sie erfolglos versucht hat, das Schiff zu rufen und zur Aufgabe zu bewegen. Erst jetzt erklärt sich der Kommandant der Krayvis – Daimon Praag – bereit, in Kontakt zu treten, allerdings bleibt nicht allzu viel Zeit für ein Gespräch. Als die Dauntless den Marauder angegriffen hat, sendete er ein Notsignal, auf das nun die cardassianischen Schiffe reagieren. Allerdings greifen sie nicht nur die Dauntless an, sondern auch die Krayvis, deren Kommandant sich nun sehr redselig gibt, wenn man ihn im Gegenzug beschützt. Nachdem die Gefahr gebannt ist, erzählt Praag von den Geschäften mit den Cardassianern – und auch davon, dass den Romulanern zwei ihrer Tarnvorrichtungen abhanden gekommen seien, was ihre Aktivitäten erklären würde. Die gesammelten Daten und die jüngsten Leistungen der Crew beeindrucken Admiral Liu derart, dass sie die Besatzung zurück zur Sternenbasis 12 beordert, wo sie ihr einen Landurlaub gewährt. Episode 3: "Getrübte Sicht" Die gesamte Crew der Dauntless wird nunmehr auf die Sovereign transferiert. Die ersten Tests bringen das Schiff zur Savoy-Station, wo sämtliche System ausgiebig getestet werden, der Deflektor bedarf einer Justierung und die Phaser sind auch noch nicht sehr zielgenau – die Sovereign ist gerade erst zur Serienreife umgerüstet worden. Als dies gelungen ist, will man sich nun einem Test der regenerativen Schilde und der Quantentorpedos widmen, als die USS Geronimo im Testgebiet auftaucht und die Besatzung der Sovereign zu einem kleinen simulierten Gefecht herausfordert. Als es der Besatzung gelingt, ihre Fähigkeiten unter Beweis zu stellen, das neue Schiff zu führen und die USS Geronimo in der Simulation zerstört, enttarnen sich zwei klingonische Bird-of-Prey. Captain Draxon von der IKS RanKuf bietet sich an, um den Kampf neu zu starten und die Bedingungen etwas zu verschärfen, doch auch dies ist Letztenendes keine wirkliche Herausforderung. Nachdem Draxon der Besatzung seinen Respekt bekundet hat und die drei verbündeten Gegner das System verlassen haben, erhält man den ersten Auftrag von Admiral Liu: Die USS Berkeley untersucht die Überreste der Vesuvi-Supernova, kann aber aufgrund der hohen Strahlungsdichte im entstandenen Nebel nicht weit vordringen, ohne die Besatzung zu gefährden. Aus diesem Grund wurde ein Schiff mit stärkeren Schilden angefordert: Die Sovereign macht sich auf den Weg dorthin und trifft am Rand der Wolke das Schiff. Als Gast kommt nun Lieutenant Commander Data an Bord, der künftig der Sovereign zugeteilt ist und die Suchaktion im Nebel vorbereitet hat. Die Sovereign sucht nun im Nebel nach Trümmern des Sterns, was einige Zeit in Anspruch nimmt, und als die Besatzung ein solches Stück findet, kommt der Notruf der Berkeley rein: Captain Haley berichtet, dass sie von einem unbekannten Schiff angegriffen wird und erbittet Unterstützung. Da man bereits alle Daten hat, bricht die Sovereign auf, kann aber keinen Angreifer entdecken, nur eine schwer beschädigte Berkeley. Da ihre Langstreckenkommunikation ausgefallen ist, muss die Crew der Sovereign ein Schleppschiff herbeirufen. Es ist klar, dass der Angreifer die Berkeley einzig zu dem Zweck angegriffen hat, die Sovereign aus dem Nebel herauszulocken. Erst als das Schleppschiff eintrifft, kann sich die Sovereign auf die Suche nach dem Angreifer machen, dessen Spuren wieder in den Nebel führen. In diesem Nebel findet man eine Sonde unbekannter Bauart, die sich jedoch selbst zerstört, als man sie versucht zu scannen. Die Crew der Besatzung verfolgt die Spur weiter, bis man den Nebel wieder verlässt und sie schließlich verliert. Die Sensoren erfassen ein Wrack, dass sich als zerstörter romulanischer Warbird herausstellt. Die Lage spitzt sich plätzlich zu, als zwei weitere Warbirds die Position der Sovereign erreichen: Die T'Awsun und die Chilvas, deren Kommandant Terrik die Crew des Föderationsschiffes für den Verlust des romulanischen Schiffs verantwortlich macht und das Feuer eröffnen lässt. Gottseidank gibt es den Nebel der dem Tarnsystem der Warbirds entgegenwirkt. Nachdem man einen der Warbirds stärker beschädigt hat, ziehen sich beide Schiffe wieder zurück. Diese Leistung beeindruckt Admiral Liu, dennoch erhält die Crew der Sovereign keine Verschnaufpause: Man soll die cardassianischen Aktivitäten in den Systemen Itari, Voltair und Xi Entrades überprüfen. Gleich im ersten der Systeme begegnet man einer alten Bekannten: Captain Torenn lässt ihr Schiff – die Soryak – und die Chilvas enttarnen. Erst als der Captain der Sovereign die Schutzschilde senken lässt, ist sie bereit Informationen auszutauschen, wonach sich beide Parteien trennen. Im nächsten System greift die Besatzung der Sovereign Daimon Praag unter die Arme, der erneut von einigen Cardassianern bedrängt wird. Im letzten der drei Systeme erreicht die Sovereign erneut ein Gefecht: Die Chilvas und die T'Awsum sind in arger Bedrängnis und bedürfen Unterstützung. Entgegen der Vermutung von Terrik greift man nicht den Cardassianern unter die Arme, sondern den Romulanern. Nach erfolgtem Gefecht bedankt sich Terrik für die Hilfe und meint, dass er seine Meinung über die Menschen überdenkt. Er sei in dem Glauben großgezogen worden, dass sie der Feind seien und ist nun überzeugt, dass er einem Irrglauben unterlegen war. Nachdem die verbliebenen Romulaner das System verlassen haben, erhält die Besatzung der Sovereign einen Notruf aus dem Belaruz-System. Dort angekommen, enttarnen sich die JonKa, die Grerr und die Kahless Ro. Der Captain der JonKa - Captain Korbus – berichtet, dass man auf der Suche nach einem verschwundenen Bird-of-Prey war, der GonDev, als man plötzlich von einem unbekannten Gegner angegriffen wurde. Die Gruppe von klingonischen Schiffen erlitt dabei zum Teil schwere Schäden. Unter anderem sind die Sensoren ausgefallen, so dass man nun auf die Hilfe der Sovereign-Besatzung benötigt um nach dem verlorenen Schiff zu suchen. Ein Scan der Umgebung macht schließlich ein Objekt aus, dem man sich nähert und dann genauer untersucht. Schnell wird klar, dass es sich um das gesuchte Schiff handelt, das nur noch als Wrack leblos im All treibt. Gerade als man Captain Korbus von dem Verlust unterrichtet, platzt eine Gruppe cardassianischer Schiffe in das Gespräch. Das Führungsschiff unter Legat Matan erklärt, dass sich die Klingonen und die Sovereign im Gebiet der Cardassianer aufhalten würden. Auch wenn Korbus versichert, dass das Schiff, welches seine Gruppe angegriffen hat, kein cardassianisches Schiff war, bricht ein Kampf aus, dem man sich anschließt, um das Bündnis mit den Klingonen einzuhalten. Jedoch brechen die Cardassianer nach kurzer Zeit das Gefecht ab und ziehen sich scheinbar zurück. Die kampflustigen Klingonen eilen hinterher und laufen in eine Falle, aus der man die Klingonen nun heraushelfen muss. Als Dank will Korbus mit dem Imperator selbst sprechen, um die als vertraulich eingestuften Daten über den unbekannten Angreifer der Sovereign-Crew mitteilen zu dürfen. Bis dahin muss er sie jedoch vertrösten, so dass der Besatzung nichts anderes übrigbleibt, als zur Sternenbasis 12 zurückzukehren. Episode 4: "Unbekannte Präsenz" Nach einem kurzen Stopp in der Sternenbasis steht der nächste Auftrag an: Die Sovereign wird mit der Aufgabe betraut, mehr über den Hintergrund der cardassianischen Aggressionen zu erfahren und auch gegen die Cardassianer selbst aktiv vorzugehen, falls nötig. Die erste Station führt die Besatzung ins Riha-System, in dem man die RanKuf und En'Ree im Gefecht unterstützt. Die beiden Schiffe waren gerade dabei, eine Gruppe cardassianischer Frachtschiffe aufzubringen, als sie ihrerseits von den Frachtern zu Hilfe kommenden cardassianischen Schiffen vom Angriff abgebracht und beschäftigt wurden. Als die Sovereign eintrifft, verschwinden die letzten der Frachter, deren Kurs sich in das Cebelrai-System zurückverfolgen lässt. Nachdem die Schlacht geschlagen ist, nimmt man die Verfolgung der Frachter auf, an deren Zielpunkt sich ein cardassianischer Außenposten befindet. Ist dieser mitsamt der Wachschiffe zerstört, erhält die Besatzung der Sovereign eine Botschaft von Captain Korbus – auf einer kodierten Frequenz. Er bittet um ein Treffen im Belaruz-System, um seine Schuld zu begleichen. Allerdings führt eine weitere Spur von cardassianischen Frachtern in das Nepenthe-System. Die Besatzung verfolgt zunächst die Frachter und scheint einen Volltreffer zu landen: Versteckt in einem nahen Asteroidenfeld gelingt es der Crew ein Gespräch zwischen dem Anführer der cardassianischen Separatisten Matan und einem Vertreter einer unbekannten Spezies abzuhören, in dem es um eine militärische Zusammenarbeit geht, von der sich Matan offenbar eine Überlegenheit gegenüber der Föderation verspricht. Auch wenn man noch entdeckt wird, entkommt man doch mit einer für die Föderation und ihre Verbündeten wichtigen Information. Man setzt Kurs auf das Belaruz-System und trifft einen ärgerlichen Korbus, den man warten ließ, um der heißen Spur nachzugehen. Als sich sein Schiff enttarnt und er die Besatzung der Sovereign kontaktiert, offeriert er dem Captain die gewünschte Information, um seine Schuld zu begleichen. Allerdings kann er diese nur persönlich überbringen, und um ebenfalls keine Unregelmäßigkeiten in den Logbüchern auftauchen zu lassen, wird ein Transfer zwischen ihm und Lieutenant Savali arrangiert. Nach dem Austausch der beiden Offiziere übernimmt nun Korbus Savalis Posten und führt die Besatzung der Sovereign in das Voltair-System, in dem man ein von zwei cardassianischen Schiffen bewachtes drittes Schiff von noch unbekannter Bauart entdeckt. Bevor dieses aus dem System warpt, gelingt der Besatzung der Sovereign ein Scan des Schiffs, bei dem Lieutenant Commander Diaz feststellt, dass das Schiff sowohl cardassianische als auch unbekannte Komponenten vereint. Eine Verfolgung des Schiffs sei nicht möglich, da es offenbar eine Technologie besitzt, um seine Spuren zu verwischen. Der nächste Auftrag führt die Besatzung der Sovereign zu einem gemeinsamen Auftrag mit der USS Enterprise, von der ein erfreuter Picard grüßt, der sich sichtlich über die Zusammenarbeit freut. Beide Schiffe sollen die cardassianische Schiffswerft im Chambana-System angreifen und zerstören. Ist dies bewältigt, kehrt die Sovereign zur Sternenbasis 12 zurück. Episode 5: "In der Unterzahl" Als man bei der Sternenbasis ankommt, findet man eine stark beschädigte USS Geronimo im Dock der Basis vor. Admiral Liu beauftragt die Besatzung der Sovereign damit, die Aufgabe der Geromino fortzusetzen, die wiederum einen cardassianischen Außenposten suchen sollte. Lieutenant Commander Data fasst das Logbuch der Geronimo zusammen, woraufhin man sich entschließt, das Prendel-System zu untersuchen. Beim dritten Planeten des Systems entdecken die Sensoren einen merkwürdigen Schatten, der sich, als man ihm nachgeht als der einer verlassenen cardassianischen Station herausstellt. Als man sich ihm nähert, wird eine automatische Verteidigungsvorrichtung ausgelöst, das die Waffensysteme und Schilde der Station aktiviert und auf das sich nähernde Schiff feuern lässt. Mit etwas Geschick gelingt es der Besatzung jedoch, den Außenposten außer Gefecht zu setzen und ein Außenteam unter der Leitung von Data hineinzuschicken. Als das Team mit dem Sammeln von Daten beginnt, erreichen drei cardassianische Kriegsschiffe der Galor-Klasse den Bereich und beginnen auf die Station zu feuern. Als diese vertrieben oder zerstört sind, kehren Data und das Außenteam zurück. Um die eigenen Spuren zu verwischen, wird der Außenposten zum Anschluss zerstört, bevor man wieder zur Sternenbasis 12 zurückkehrt. Die gesammelten Daten geben Aufschluss darüber, was die Vesuvi-Sonne zu einer Supernova werden ließ: Es scheint ein Gerät zu geben, dass als "Solarformer" bezeichnet wird, das den Fusionsprozess eines Sterns beeinflussen kann. Eines dieser Geräte befindet sich allem Anschein nach im Allioth-System – zumindest suchen die Cardassianer dort sehr intensiv nach dem Solarformer. Diese rege Aktivität wird auch von den Sensoren der Sovereign bestätigt, als das Schiff das System erreicht. Es ist klar, dass man mit größter Vorsicht vorgehen muss, um unentdeckt in dem Gebiet zu operieren. Mit reduzierter Energiesignatur gelingt es zu den verschiedenen Planeten vorzustoßen und sich an Schiffen und Satelliten vorbeizuschleichen und die Planeten von einem niedrigen Orbit aus zu scannen. Beim sechsten Planeten wird man schließlich fündig, allerdings sind die Umweltbedingungen für Menschen ungeeignet, und auch der Transporter funktioniert nicht in dieser Umgebung. Deshalb wird Data mit einem Shuttle zur Oberfläche geschickt, um den Solarformer zu untersuchen. Dort angekommen berichtet er davon, dass er das Gerät entdeckt hätte, doch mitten in diese positive Nachricht platzt die Meldung von Lieutenant Savali: Die Sovereign wurde entdeckt, und eine große Anzahl von feindlichen Schiffen ist bereits auf dem Weg, um das Schiff abzufangen. Legat Matan "bedankt" sich dafür, ihm den entscheidenden Hinweis gegeben zu haben, wo sich der Solarformer befände, allerdings würde man sich nun des Schiffs besser entledigen. Damit der Former weiterhin unentdeckt bleibt, bittet Data die Besatzung der Sovereign die im Orbit befindlichen Satelliten zu zerstören; er selbst tut sein möglichstes auf der Oberfläche des Planeten, um die Absturzstelle zu verstecken. Nachdem man der Bitte nachgekommen ist, zieht sich die Sovereign zur Sternenbasis 12 zurück. Episode 6: "Alles im Griff" Es bleibt kaum Zeit für eine Verschnaufpause: Admiral Liu beauftragt die Besatzung der Sovereign damit, die USS San Francisco im Artrus-System zu unterstützen. Im System angekommen, platzt die Besatzung in ein Gefecht zwischen dem Föderationsraumschiff der Galaxy-Klasse und einigen cardassianischen Schiffen. Sind diese ausgeschaltet, erhalten beide Schiffe einen Ruf aus dem Ona-System. Die [[USS Venture|USS Venture]] und die die USS Devore stehen unter Beschuss und fordern von beiden Schiffen Verstärkung an. Die kleinen Gefechte waren jedoch nur eine Vorhut für einen Angriff der Cardassianer auf Savoy-Station. Aus diesem Grund sollen sich alle Schiffe, die diese Scharmützel überlebt haben, zum Savoy-System begeben, um die Evakuierung des Systems zu überwachen und das Entkommen der Transporter zu gewährleisten. Zunächst versucht die Gruppe von Schiffen die cardassianischen Aggressoren im äußeren System zu beschäftigen, allerdings brechen diese schließlich durch, wodurch man die Transportschiffe nun vor Ort beschützen muss. Gelingt dies, zieht man sich schließlich mit den anderen Schiffen zurück. In diesem Vorstoß durch die Cardassianer überrascht, hat die Sternenflotte viele Schiffe verloren. Aus diesem Grund wird die Sovereign damit betraut, gemeinsam mit der USS Nightingale eine Rettungs- und Bergungsoperation durchzuführen, in der man nach Überlebenden sucht. Die Besatzung der Sovereign trifft sich mit der Nightingale im Geble-System. In der Nähe des dritten Planeten können drei Wracks und mehrere Rettungskapseln ausgemacht werden. Die Bergung wird kurzfristig durch einige cardassianische Schiffe gestört, die aber vertrieben oder zerstört werden können, ehe sie der Nightingale gefährlich werden können. Ist die Operation abgeschlossen, erhält man einen schwachen Notruf aus dem Serris-System. Fähnrich LoMar glaubt, er käme von der Dauntless, ist sich aber nicht sicher. Man geht dem Signal gemeinsam mit der Nightingale auf die Spur und findet am Rand des Systems einen leblos im All treibenden Föderationsfrachter, von dem man noch einige Quantentorpedos bergen kann, ehe man den Kurs zum inneren Planeten fortsetzt, wo man dann der Wahrheit ins Auge blicken muss: Die Dauntless treibt mit schwersten Schäden in der Nähe des Planeten im All. Die strukturelle Integrität ist so stark geschwächt, dass sie nicht mehr gerettet werden kann. Daher beginnt die Nightingale damit, die Überlebenden zu evakuieren, während die Sovereign das Gebiet absichert. Eine ankommende Gruppe von cardassianischen Schiffen wird abgewehrt, als schließlich die Nightingale berichtet, dass die Evakuierung abgeschlossen sei. Kurz darauf bricht die Dauntless auseinander, so dass den beiden Schiffen nichts anderes übrig bleibt, als zur Sternenbasis 12 zurückzukehren. Bei der Sternenbasis angekommen übernimmt diese dann die weitere Versorgung der Verwundeten, und während die Nightingale bei der Station verbleibt, erteilt Admiral Liu nunmehr den Auftrag, sich der Task Force unter der Leitung der USS Khitomer anzuschließen. Ziel dieser Task Force sei es, die kürzlich an die Cardassianer verlorene Savoy-Station wieder zurückzuerobern. Nachdem man die Khitomer kontaktiert hat, macht sich die Gruppe von Schiffen unter Commander Willis auf den Weg in das Savoy-System, an dessen äußeren Ende man einige gegnerische Schiffe ausmacht, welche die "Eindringlinge" in ein kurzes Gefecht verwickeln, sich dann aber in Richtung Station zurückziehen. Man nimmt die Verfolgung auf und zerstört die Schiffe, ehe die Khitomer beginnt, die Station zu entern. Die Lage wird brenzlig, als die Cardassianer mit Verstärkung heranrücken – merkwürdigerweise auch mit zwei Frachtern. Schnell ist klar, dass diese Frachtschiffe in Wahrheit Truppentransporter sind, mit denen die Cardassianer die Station halten wollen. Nachdem diese zerstört sind, versuchen die Geleitschiffe der Transporter, die Station zu zerstören, haben aber gegen die Föderationsschiffe letztlich keine Chance. Nachdem die Station zurückerobert ist, erhält die Sovereign ihren nächsten Auftrag: Es ist klar, dass die Cardassianer in der Region über eine Kommandobasis verfügen, allerdings ist ihr Standort unbekannt. Aus diesem Grund soll sich die Sovereign auf die Suche begeben. Die erste Station führt die Besatzung in das Riha-System, wo man auf ein Schiff der Kessok trifft. Als man dieses abfängt, eröffnet es das Feuer, zieht sich aber nach einem kurzen Gefecht zurück. Lieutenant Commander Diaz gelingt es, den Gegner in das Tezle-System zu verfolgen, aus dem das Schiff jedoch wieder ohne einen weiteren Kampf verschwindet. Bei einem Sensor-Scan, entdeckt man einen Planeten im inneren System, der von cardassianischen Schiffen bewacht wird. Auch nachdem man diesen erreicht hat, kann man die Oberfläche des Planeten noch immer nicht scannen. Erst durch eine Sonde ist es möglich das Störsignal zu überwinden – und die geheime Basis zu entdecken. Um zu verhindern, dass die Cardassianer ihre Verteidigung verstärken können, zieht man sich schnell zur Sternenbasis 12 zurück. Dort angekommen, ist erneut eine Task Force um die USS Khitomer bereits formiert, der sich die Sovereign anschließen soll. Allerdings wird das Schiff erstmal nur dazu benötigt, um den Verteidigungsperimeter im Prendel-System anzugreifen und die Cardassianer so vom eigentlichen Ziel abzulenken. Der Perimeter besteht letztlich nur aus zwei cardassianischen Schiffen, welche die Sovereign in ein Gefecht verwickeln. Doch schon bald erhält die Besatzung einen Ruf von der Khitomer, die um Verstärkung bei ihrem Kampf im Tezle-System bittet. Beim zweiten Planeten des Systems hat die cardassianische Verteidigung die Föderationsschiffe aufgerieben, doch mit der Unterstützung der Sovereign ist die Lage schnell zugunsten der Föderationstruppen entschieden. Gemeinsam machen sich die verbliebenen Schiffe auf den Weg zur cardassianischen Basis, die nun ohne Verteidigung scheint, und erneut ist es die Khitomer, deren Shuttles dieses Mal in Richtung der Planetenoberfläche starten. Allerdings ist man nicht lange ungestört: Nach und nach kommen immer mehr Schiffe in das System und zwar schließlich so viele, dass man nun ein ernstes taktisches Problem hat, denn sogar einige Kessok-Schiffe beteiligen sich an der Schlacht. Die Khitomer gibt schließlich das Signal zum Rückzug, also geben die anderen Föderationsschiffe so lange Deckung, bis die Shuttles wieder aus der Atmosphäre des Planeten aufgestiegen sind. Von dort aus, aktivieren diese ihren Warpantrieb und ziehen sich in das Beol-System zurück. Die Sovereign folgt ihnen, als man sicher ist, dass alle entkommen sind… Episode 7: "Hart an der Grenze" Die Sovereign ist auf dem Weg zum Beol-System, als ein Notruf von Sternenbasis 12 ankommt: Eine Streitmacht aus cardassianischen und Kessokschiffen befindet sich auf dem Weg zu ihr. Die Sovereign ist das am nächsten liegende Schiff zur Sternenbasis, weshalb es sofort den Kurs ändert und dort hin fliegt. Als sie bei Sternenbasis 12 eintrifft, kann sie noch einige Torpedos an Bord nehmen; für umfassende Reparaturen bleibt jedoch keine Zeit. Dann trifft die Streitmacht ein. Die Sovereign kann sich nur mit Mühe gegen die Gegner halten, als die Geronimo eintrifft. Wenig später erscheint die Enterprise und das Blatt wendet sich. Die Gegner werden vernichtet oder fliehen. Daraufhin verlassen die beiden anderen Schiffe das System wieder. Admiral Liu gibt dem Captain gerade Anweisungen, als sie die Meldung erhält, dass weitere Schiffe unterwegs sind. Die Geronimo und die Enterprise bräuchten viel zu lange um zurückzukehren: Diesmal ist die Sovereign auf sich allein gestellt. Die zweite Welle trifft ein. Diese besteht aus Frachtern, die mit hochexplosivem Plasma beladen sind. Sie wollen die Station rammen und sie so zerstören. Alle Frachter werden vernichtet; die Station wurde gerettet. Anschließend kann die Sovereign wieder andocken. Sie wird repariert und mit experimentellen Plasmatorpedos bestückt. Der Nachteil ist, dass diese Torpedos sehr instabil sind und im Zweifelsfall die Torpedoabschussrampe zerstören kann. Außerdem ist eine Lieferung Quantentorpedos von der Erde eingetroffen. Die Torpedos müssen deshalb nicht mehr sparsam eingesetzt werden. In der nächsten Mission muss die Sovereign Botschafter Saalek zur Lyra-Station bringen. Dort finden Verhandlungen mit den klingonischen und romulanischen Diplomaten statt. Bei der Ankunft beamt Saalek auf die Station, während die JonKa unter dem Kommando von Korbus und die Chilvas unter Kommando von Terrik enttarnen. Derweil beginnen sich beide Kommandanten zu streiten. Dazu ist aber nicht viel Zeit, da Cardassianische Schiffe eintreffen um die Station zu zerstören. Während die drei Schiffe die Cardassianer vernichten, beschuldigt Korbus die Romulaner, das geheime Treffen an die Cardassianer verraten zu haben und mit ihnen zu kooperieren. Als die Cardassianer vernichtet wurden, beginnt die JonKa auf die Chilvas zu feuern. Ihre Waffensysteme werden deaktiviert, woraufhin das Schiff versucht die Chilvas zu rammen. Mit einem Traktorstrahl kann der Plan jedoch vereitelt werden. Als Saalek sich meldet und bekanntgibt, dass die Verhandlungen positiv verliefen, geben die beiden Streithähne schließlich nach und verlassen das System. Die Sovereign wird zurück zur Sternenbasis 12 beordert. Dort angekommen meldet sich sofort Admiral Liu. Die Cardassianer haben eine Linie aus Sensorposten im Poseidon, im Geble, im Serris und im Artrus System errichtet, mit der sie die Flottenbewegungen der Föderation überwachen kann. Die Sovereign erhält den Auftrag, die Posten zu vernichten. Während man im Serris System mit drei Galoren kämpft, erreicht das Schiff ein Notruf der Geronimo aus dem Xi Entrades System. Schnell werden die restlichen Schiffe und der Sensorposten im System zerstört, bevor die Sovereign der Geronimo zur Hilfe eilt. Dort angekommen werden die cardassianischen Schiffe zerstört oder vertrieben. Als Dank für die Hilfe hilft die Geronimo der Sovereign bei der Vollendung ihrer Mission. In den übrigen drei Systemen tritt man ebenfalls auf Widerstand. Nachdem dort die Sensorposten zerstört wurden, fliegen beide Schiffe zurück zu Sternenbasis 12. Dort werden die Schiffe repariert und erhalten den Auftrag, ins Ascella System zu fliegen, um dort einen Versorgungsposten zu vernichten. Da die Sensorposten vernichtet wurden, werden die Cardassianer überrascht. Bevor die Schiffe ihre Schilde und Waffen hochfahren können, wird ein Großteil von Ihnen zerstört. Ebenfalls wird ein Frachter flugunfähig geschossen und gescannt: In ihr befindet sich Ausrüstung für das Alioth-System. Anschließend wird der Rest der Schiffe und die Station zerstört. Die eintreffende Verstärkung wird ebenfalls zerstört. Die Schiffe fliegen zurück zur Sternenbasis 12. Dort wird eine Kampftruppe aus der Hoh'egh, der Chilvas, der Geronimo und der Sovereign gebildet. Ziel ist Allioth 6. Dort muss eine Cardassianische Station zerstört werden, die die Cardassianer dort positioniert haben: Sie ist mit Deep Space 9 fast baugleich. Anschließend muss Data gefunden werden. In Allioth 6 angekommen trifft man auf hohen Widerstand. Am laufenden Band trifft Verstärkung der Cardassianer ein. Nur mit Mühe können die Verteidiger in Schach gehalten werden. Die Kommunikation zum Planeten ist nicht möglich, da die Station diese Blockiert. In den Wirren des Gefechtes trifft die Enterprise ein. Sie nimmt sofort an den Kampfhandlungen teil. Unterdessen gelingt es, die Station zu zerstören und nach dem Einschwenken in den Orbit des Planeten Data zu kontaktieren. Er kann nach anfänglichen Schwierigkeiten an Borg gebeamt werden. Während seiner Anwesenheit konnte er viel über das Gerät herausfinden. Es ist ein Solarformer. Die Kessok benutzen die Geräte, um Sterne und Planeten mittels Terraforming in für sie bewohnbare Planeten umzuwandeln. Sie wurden erst zu Waffen, als die Cardassianer mit ihnen experimentierten. Diese Geräte strahlen eine einzigartige Antiproton-Signatur aus, weshalb sie nach einer entsprechenden Konfiguratin gut zu orten sind. Unterdessen begibt sich die Kampftruppe zurück zur Sternenbasis 12. Die Enterprise nimmt ihren alten Kurs wieder auf. Episode 8: "Grüß' mir die Sonne" Zusammen mit der Geronimo und der San Francisco erhält man den Auftrag, weitere Solarformer zu finden und zu zerstören. Ein Scan ergibt, dass sich einer dieser Geräte im Riha System befindet. Die Schiffe nehmen Kurs auf. Dort findet man allerdings nur Schiffe vor, die Sensoren finden keinen Solarformer. Die Kessokschiffe werden zerstört und ein cardassianerischer Galor wird außer Gefecht gesetzt. Anschließend werden die Logbücher des Schiffes nach Hinweisen durchsucht: Der Solarformer wurde von dem Galor aus getarnt. Durch Zerstörung des Schiffes wird der Former enttarnt. Weiterhin findet die Sovereign heraus, dass insgesamt 4 Solarformer im Einsatz sind. Der Galor wird zerstört und daraufhin vernichtet die Angriffsflotte den mittlerweile enttarnten Solarformer. Nach einem weiteren Langstreckenscan finden sich Hinweise auf einen Solarformer im Cebelrai System. Die Flotte fliegt mit Warpgeschwindigkeit dort hin. Dort angekommen trifft man auf eine Flotte von Kessokschiffen, die den Solarformer bewachten. Während die Geronimo und die San Francisco die Flotte ablenken, stößt die Sovereign zum Solarformer vor und zerstört ihn durch Beschuss des Warpkerns. Nach einem weiteren Scan findet man den dritten Solarformer im Belaruz System. Als die Flotte dort eintrifft, findet man einen riesigen Nebel vor. Langsam tastet sich die Flotte voran, während man den Solarformer von zwei Kessokschiffen (ein leichtes und ein schweres Kessokschiff) vorfindet. Nun beschließt man denn schweren Kessokkreuzer zu rufen (alternativ kann man auch beide Schiffe angreifen) darauf hin fodert der Kessokcaptain das Lt. Cmdr. Data auf sein Schiff gebeamt wird. Als Data auf dem Schiff angekommen is ruf er die Sovereign und stellt einiges klar, z.b. das die Solarformer von denn Kessok genutzt werden um Planeten zu Terraformen. Anschließend wird die Sternenflotte kontaktiert und die Flotte zurückbeordert. Der letzte Solarformer wurde vom Geheimdienst der Sternenflotte ausfindig gemacht: Er befindet sich im Omega Draconis System. Durch Erkundungsflüge von romulanischen und klingonischen getarnten Schiffen weis man, das es sich um eine Kessokkolonie handelt… bitte ergänzen Steuerbare Schiffe im Spiel USS Dauntless [[Datei:USS Dauntless BridgeCommander.jpg|thumb|Die USS Dauntless]] Die USS Dautless (NCC-71879) ist ein Schiff der Galaxy-Klasse. Nach ihrer Indienststellung schließt sie sich der Siebten Flotte an, leistet aber zunächst nur Routinemissionen, erhielt aber schon bald auch andere Aufgaben, zu denen auch Aufklärungsmissionen zählten. Im siebten Dienstjahr kehrte sie ins Raumdock zurück. Neben einer Generalüberholung wurde auch ein Kommandowechsel vollzogen – der bisherige Captain schied aus dem Dienst aus. Im Verlauf des Dominion-Kriegs war die Dauntless noch immer in der Siebten Flotte und nahm an der Schlacht von Tyris, der zweiten Schlacht um Deep Space 9, der Schlacht um Goralis und der Letzten Schlacht teil. Nach dem Krieg wurde das Schiff zu Sternenbasis 12 beordert, in die Nähe des Maelstrom. 2378 erreicht das Schiff das Vesuvi-System mit dem Auftrag Versorgungsgüter zur Terraforming-Station des dritten Planeten des Systems zu bringen. Dabei wird die Crew Zeuge einer künstlich erzeugten Supernova und entkommt nur knapp und überlastetem Impulsantrieb. Wenig später wird das Schiff zum Raumdock in der Nähe von Sternenbasis 12 geschleppt, wo es einer ausgiebigen Reparatur unterzogen wird. Kommandowechsel * 2365 Captain Leland Bell, mittlerweile a.D. * 2371 Captain Robert Wright, gefallen * 2378 Spieler * 2378 Captain Jae Yi'' - gesamte bisherige Crew wird zur USS Sovereign transferiert. Verdienste * Erste Auszeichnung: Die Dauntless setzt sich gegen mehrere romulanische Scharmützel zur Wehr, bis Verstärkung von der Sternenflotte eintrifft. * Zweite Auszeichung: Die Dauntless verteidigt im Tyris-System gemeinsam mit der USS Lionheart zwei schwer beschädigte Schiffe der Akira-Klasse vor einer cardassianischen Übermacht. * Dritte Auszeichnung: In der letzten Schlacht verteidigt die schwer beschädigte Dauntless das Flaggschiff und schirmte es insbesondere vor vier cardassianischen Kamikazeangriffen ab. USS Sovereign [[Datei:USS Sovereign BridgeCommander.jpg|thumb|Der Prototyp der Sovereign-Klasse]] Die USS Sovereign (NCC-73811) ist der zur serienreife umgerüstete Prototyp der gleichnamigen Sovereign-Klasse. Das Schiff selbst war in der Testphase gelinde gesagt eine Katastrophe: Die Sensoren zogen zu viel Energie vom Warpkern des Schiffs ab, weswegen sie nie richtig funktionierten. Die Zielsysteme funktionierten ebenfalls nie richtig, das Schiff feuerte permanent in verschiedene Richtungen. Ebenso instabil waren die neuen regenerativen Schildsysteme, weswegen das Schiff dann nicht in Dienst gestellt, sondern zu Weiterentwicklung für weitere Schiffe dieser Klasse zu den Utopia-Planitia-Flottenwerften um Mars abgestellt wurde. Im Zuge des Vesuvi-Vorfalls beordert Admiral Liu die Sovereign, wie auch schließlich die USS Enterprise in den Maelstrom, um den Vorfall aufzuklären und die politische Situation zu beruhigen. Bei Sternenbasis 12 wurde die Sovereign dann letztendlich umgerüstet und 2378 in den normalen Dienst gestellt. Um dem Problem mit dem übermäßigen Energieverbrauch der Sensoren zu umgehen, entwarf die Sternenflotte einen neuen, leistungsfähigeren Warpkern. Kommandostab * Kommandant: unbekannt bzw. Spieler * Erster Offizier: Commander Saffi Larsen * Wissenschaftsoffizier: Lieutenant Commander Miguel Diaz * Chefingenieur: Chief Solian Jarso Brex * Taktischer Offizier: Lieutenant Felix Savali * Steuermann: Fähnrich Kiska LoMar Technische Besonderheiten * sowohl nach vorne als auch nach hinten gerichtete Torpedo-Röhren (vorne vier, hinten zwei), die sowohl mit Photonen- und Quantentorpedos als auch mit den neuartigen Phasenplasma-Torpedos bestückt werden können. * acht Phaserbänke vom Typ XII, am Primärrumpf zu jeweils 4 Bänken oben und unten in Teilovalen angeordnet (2x2 frontal und je 2x1 Steuerbord und Backbord) * verbesserter Deflektor * regenerative Schilde Verdienste (nach Spielende) * Übersteht mehrere Gefechte mit cardassianischen und romulanischen Übermächten * Bringt mehrere cardassianische Stationen auf * Sammelt wichtige Informationen über die Vorgehensweise der abtrünnigen Cardassianer * Stellt einen diplomatischen Erstkontakt mit den Kessok her * Verhindert die Explosion einer Sonne und rettet eine Kessok-Kolonie Weitere Schiffsklassen (nach Alter der Schiffsklassen geordnet) * Sternenflotte/Föderation ** ''Ambassador''-Klasse *** [[USS Zhukov|USS Zhukov]], Captain Milus Verata *** [[USS Excalibur (NCC-26517)|USS Excalibur]], Captain William Morrison ** ''Nebula''-Klasse *** USS Berkeley, Captain Elizabeth Haley *** USS Nightingale, Captain Nandi Jadeja *** USS Khitomer, Captain Jae Yi ** Galaxy-Klasse *** USS Dauntless, Spieler *** [[USS Venture|USS Venture]], Captain Benjamin Dawson *** USS San Francisco, Captain Eina Zeiss ** ''Akira''-Klasse *** USS Devore, Captain Joshua Martin *** USS Geronimo, Captain Gregory MacCray ** Sovereign-Klasse *** USS Sovereign, Captain Jonathan Soto – später Spieler *** USS Enterprise, Captain Jean-Luc Picard * Klingonisches Reich ** Bird-of-Prey der B'rel-Klasse *** IKS RanKuf, Captain Draxon ** Vor'cha-Angriffskreuzer *** IKS JonKa, Captain Korbus * Romulanisches Sternenimperium ** Warbird *** IRW Soryak, Captain Torrenn *** IRW Chairo, Captain Terrik * Cardassianische Union ** Galor-Klasse ** Keldon-Klasse * Ferengi ** D'kora-Klasse *** Marauder Krayvis, Daimon Praag Raumstationen * Sternenflotte/Föderation ** Außenposten *** Haven-Station bei Vesuvi 6 (Haven) *** Geki-Station bei Vesuvi 5 ** Regula-Raumstation *** Soho-Station bei Tau Ceti Prime *** Biranu-Station bei Osa (Biranu 2) im Biranu-System *** Savoy-Station bei Savoy 1 ** Sternenbasis *** Sternenbasis 12, Admiral Alice Liu, Commander Matthew Graff ** Raumdock *** drei in der Nähe der Soho-Station um Tau Ceti Prime * Cardassianische Union ** Sternenbasis ** Station ** Außenposten Litvok Nor Litvok Nor ist eine Schwesterstation von Terok Nor (bekannt als Deep Space 9) und Empok Nor, und ist mit diesen baugleich. Die Station ist bis zu ihrer Zerstörung durch die von der Sovereign angeführten alliierten Eingreifgruppe nur minimal besetzt. Hintergründe Dadurch, dass Activision die Lizenz vorzeitig an Paramount zurückgab wurden von diesem Spiel nur rund 5.000 Kopien gefertigt. Das Spiel ist deswegen sehr selten und erziehlt heute hohe Preise. (Quelle) Synchronisation Da das Spiel nicht mit einer deutschen Sprachausgabe synchronisiert wurde, haben die Spieler die Gelegenheit, die Sprecher, die auch schon zum Teil als Darsteller in den Serien mitgewirkt haben, im Originalton zu hören. Besetzungssliste * Patrick Stewart als Captain Jean-Luc Picard * Brent Spiner als Lieutenant Commander Data * Martha Hackett als Commander Saffi Larsen * Jonathan Del Arco als Lieutenant Commander Miguel Diaz * Andy Milder als Chief Brex * Nicholas Guest als Lieutenant Felix Savali * Lisa Lo Cicero als Ensign LoMar Kiska * Vaughn Armstrong als Captain Korbus und Captain der Karoon * Charles Chun als Administrator Soji Takahara und Captain Yae Yi * Dennis Cockrum als Captain Gregory MacCray, Commander Jonathan Willis und Captain Robert Soto * Earl Boen als Captain Draxon, Director Toban Soams und Legat Matan * Max Grodénchik als Daimon Praag, Captain Benjamin Dawson und Neb-lus * Michael Reisz als Commander Matthew Graff, Captain Nandi Jadeja und Gul Havar * J. Paul Boehmer als Gul Sek, Captain Joshua Martin und Botschafter Saalek * Sean Griffin als Captain Wright, Cardassianischer Captain und Captain Milus Verata * Fredah Foh Shen als Admiral Alice Liu * Barry Dennen als Gul Oben und Captain Terrik * Carolyn Hennesy als Captain Eina Zeiss, Captain Elizabeth Haley und Captain Torenn Fehler und Ungenauigkeiten im Spiel * Vesuvi 6 wird hier als Haven-Kolonie bezeichnet. Es ist aber nicht zu bestätigen, ob es sich dabei, um Haven aus der TNG-Episode "Die Frau seiner Träume" handelt. * Die Warpgondeln der Kessok-Schiffe sind im Spiel selbst violett (Bussard-Kollektoren) bzw. grün (Spulenteil). In der Filmsequenz zum Schluss entspricht die Farbgebung jedoch der der Sternenflottenschiffe (rot und cyan). :Die entsprechenden Texturen lassen sich jedoch mit nahezu jedem Grafikprogramm korrigieren. Bezüge zu den Serien/Filmen * Spricht man Brex oft genug an folgt dieser Spruch "Verdammt, Jim ich bin ein Ingeneur kein Alleinunterhalter" dies ist eine Anspielung auf Dr. McCoy ("Ich bin Arzt, kein Raumschiffschaffner" usw.) * Über beinahe den gesamten Zeitraum ist Data als Gast auf der USS Sovereign * Die USS Enterprise findet man über das gesamte Spiel immer mal wieder und wird mit ihr zusammen auf Missionen geschickt, so zum Beispiel die Zerstörung einer cardassianischen Schiffswerft. * Als die Sovereign zum ersten Mal den Hangarbereich der Sternenbasis verlässt, befiehlt Commander Larsen mit "ein Viertel Impulskraft voraus" loszudocken – mit dem gleichen Befehl lässt Captain Kirk die ''Enterprise''-A in "Star Trek VI: Das unentdeckte Land" vom Raumdock losdocken. * In Episode 3 (wenn man auf die Sovereign versetzt wird) fliegt außerhalb der Sternenbasis ein Schiff der Nebula-Klasse, welches den Namen [[USS Prometheus (NCC-71201)|USS Prometheus (NCC-71201)]] trägt, aber nicht in das Geschehen eingreift. Zusätzlich taucht auch die [[USS Venture|USS Venture]] auf. en:Star Trek: Bridge Commander Bridge Commander